User talk:ZeroOne
For the oldest discussions, see User talk:ZeroOne/Archive 1. Help desk Hey, mate, category:help desk should be on your watchlist. A question about Civ5 has sat unanswered for half a year. (:-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wikia's new Game Guide app See the recent item on my talk page. It seems genuine enough. You're a Civ5 expert, so this may be for you: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) More Watercooler items Two more for you to look at, particularly the images one. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Did I catch 'em all already? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 00:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Civ 5 expansions naming convention. Hello, I've been going through the Civ 5 pages and I'd like your opinion on how we should proceed for classifying and preserving both Vanilla and Civ V. It really should be decided now considering a third expansion is on the way. We could : *For each page that differs between versions, a (G&K) page will be created ( And linked from the (Civ5) one in a very obvious manner). This will make finding what you're looking for easier. *Keep the (Civ5) suffix for all expansion pages (Simpler for templates) but use templates to display all of the information about all versions in the same page. I'm thinking of adding tabs to the templates for instance. This has the benefit of making the naming conventions a lot more uniform. Both of these would require a lot of file moving since the wiki is currently a mix of both of these methods, so that's part of why I requested the ability to do so in the post Robin linked you. So what do you think? --Becer (talk) 20:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't thought about or even seen tabbed templates before, but I actually really like the idea, if it is indeed doable! Several ordinary templates on a single page looks somewhat clumsy, and "(G&K)" suffixed pages are generally hard to find for all people, i.e. someone is bound to edit the "(Civ5)" article and to just overwrite the values there, without noticing the G&K article. However, one idea I just came up with is that the template on the "(Civ5)" page could automatically check if an article with the "(G&K)" suffix exists and provide a link to it. This, still, wouldn't solve the problem if the G&K article didn't exist in the first place but needed to be created... No point in providing red links to G&K articles everywhere. Tough issue. :/ —ZeroOne (talk / ) 00:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I just scored. it seems like onepiece.wikia.com has exactly what we were looking for. See the infobox on this page for instance. It is, as far as I know, accomplished through the use of their Template:Toggle, Template:Switch as well as some JavaScript detailed on the Toggle page. It looks like a lot of javascript but seeing how much we need this (There's no other good way to display that much information in a single page neatly) it looks worthwhile. If all goes well most templates will receive game version tabs and I'll see if I can do something similar for tables where the information differs. The switch template seems straightforward enough for new users to comprehend. --Becer (talk) 21:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Turns out it's actuallty from openwetware.org. Implemented it. See a working example at User:Becer/Sandbox. --Becer (talk) 18:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Awesome! That's pretty sweet. :) Now the only thing it needs is a little polishing. :) However, I wonder if it will support three tabs without getting unnecessarily complex, in case a second large expansion pack does get published? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:58, January :::::Now that I figured out what was causing it to break I don't expect as many difficulties next time. Of course we don't have real tabs yet as our wiki currently doesn't support them (apparently) so the aesthetics is still very much a WIP right now. --Becer (talk) 20:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Thanks for the upgrade, I can finally stop uploading duplicates. --Becer (talk) 21:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) User making pointless edits/spamming Recent wiki Activity Hello, I have noticed "User:110.138.1.209" has been making pointless edits such as changing "Egyptians" to "Egypt" and "city-states" to "city-state" which, in context makes less or no sense. Please undo his actions and/or block him from the wiki, the only edit which this user has made without removing letters was the "Social policies (Civ5)" page, in which he simply added capital letters to words eg "navy" to "Navy". Thanks, Italay90 (talk) 15:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Civilization Revolution Project Excuse the late reaction, but thanks for the organizational help I'll be sure to use the templates and organize the civ rev portion. Oh and the xbox and ps3 has a civilopedia. It has a diffrent look but provides similar information. I hope many civ rev players will help me because civ rev is a quite a large game not as large as civ 5 or 4 even ,but it has many features. I don't believe the DLC is even documented on this wikia ,but I hope the sale civ rev had on ipad not to long ago will help bring an audience to the game ,but I can only hope. Ztormtrooper (talk) 23:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Maria I I edited the discription of the portrait by adding the artist's name and year created. I hope it will clear the confussion from before. Paddywoo98 (talk) 00:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I copied your description to File:Maria_I.jpeg. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 00:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Future Events? Hey there ZerOne, Wikia has recently been talking to 2K games and there may be some interest in working together on events or programming. As a Civilization fan, I thought you may be interested in potential opportunities in the future. If so, let me know by leaving a message on my talk page and I'll add you to our contact list! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Ace Patrol Code? Hey there ZeroOne, Nothing super special for the XCOM community in particular, but we have some free download codes for Sid Meier's latest mobile game, Ace Patrol: Pacific Skies. If you're interested in checking it out, or know someone who is, let me know and I'll toss you a code. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:04, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing super special for the Civilization community, you mean? :) I wouldn't mind joining the XCOM community as well, though! And of course I'm interested in checking out Pacific Skies! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hah, yes, sorry. Just noticed I made the mistake. I had sent the same message to someone else. As for the code, shoot me an email (jorge@wikia-inc.com) and I'll send you to code asap! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Hi there. Apparently this IP has been vandalizing articles by removing sections from them for the past two weeks. I reverted all of their changes, but figured I should let an admin know so the user can be banned, warned, or what have you. If there's a different person I should report vandalism to in the future, please let me know. Thanks! Knives182 (talk) 09:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Another One This IP needs some attention. Knives182 (talk) 00:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sid Meier Interview Opportunity Hey there ZeroOne, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. We've got an exciting opportunity to conduct an interview with the one and only Sid Meier! We're reaching out to various users on our network to pitch in questions! If you're interested in chiming in some questions, feel free to stop by the Sid Meier Interview Outreach Blog on the Ace Patrol Wikia. Thanks so much TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Potential E3 Questions Hey there ZeroOne! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview some folks from 2K, and would love to ask them any questions about Civ: Beyond Earth that you or the other admins may have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to the Civilization Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:50, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for letting me know! Right at the moment I'm drawing a blank, but I have just delegated this inquiry to few selected fellow Civ-wikians, so I'd expect them to come up with some questions here soon. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the message, ZeroOne! I've done some reading and watched a trailer for Civilization: Beyond Earth, but I'm curious about a few things. Will a game map encompass several planets, or a single planet over which all of the players try to achieve dominance? Will units be able to stack as they were in the earlier Civilization games, or will players be limited to one unit of each type per tile as they were in Civilization V? And how will the conditions for victory be adjusted to reflect the scope and setting of the game? I'd be very interested in hearing what the developers have in mind. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 21:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: All of these have actually already been covered. There's different kinds of planet but gameplay is only ever on a single one. No stacking, same as civV. There's now 3 different tech/culture victories that depend on which affinity you focus on as well as a neutral "diplomacy" make contact with aliens victory and domination. --Becer (talk) 21:51, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gotcha. Thanks for the quick answers. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 00:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::A couple more questions come to mind. To what extent will intelligent alien races feature in the game? And will players be able to choose any unique units or buildings when creating their societies, or will these be available based on which path of the technology web they choose to follow? -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 00:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Here's a question : How will you balance keeping the early game mechanically simple with relatively low power levels with the expectations one would have of a civilization with such high technology? For instance, will you have access to advanced Civilization 5 tech such as flight and missiles early on? --Becer (talk) 13:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the submissions folks! I'll get back to you with answers as soon as we get them! :Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:34, May 13, 2014 (UTC) E3 2014 Banner on Gamepage Hey there ZeroOne My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! E3 2014 is next week and we'll be providing a wide variety of exciting coverage of the event! We are also looking to help promote a lot of the great work that the Civilization community creates and showcases during that time. I am stopping by to ask for permission to embed this E3 2014 Pencil Banner on the top (or bottom) of the Civilization: Beyond Earth game page on your wiki. This will link back to our E3 Portal on the Games Hub, where we will be posting a wide variety of newly released info and media. Any content added by your community can also be showcased on this page! We wish to get as many eyes on your community and the hub as possible during the event. The banner will only need to be in place for next week, after which it can be removed. if I have your permission to proceed and embed, please let me know! Thanks so much and have a great one. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Doug! Sounds good to me, go for it. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Steam I will only be able to collect the gift from the giveaway in the Friday, I hope it won't pose any problems. I would want to do it earlier but finals are here so I can't even use the Internet :/ Sent the invitation in Steam BTW, ID is Timurovich. Timurovich (talk) 09:07, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Beyond Earth Nominated for Best in Show at E3 Hey there ZeroOne It's Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm stopping by to let you know that Civilization: Beyond Earth has been selected as one of the best games shown at E3 2014! We're hosting a big poll over at our E3 Portal and are calling for the community to vote for their favorite E3 game! The game with the most votes wins the title of Best in Show 2014. I have added a nomination banner on the top right-rail of the mainpage that links to the poll. Feel free to remove the banner if you would not like it there. I will also be posting a blog announcing the nomination to get community attention soon. Thanks so much! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 04:41, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Aeson from Apolyton Civilization Wiki Hello ZeroOne, Thanks for stopping by the new Apolyton Civilization Wiki and for the invite to join in here. I do help out (usually behind the scenes) with the Dragon City wikia. I have my own Dragon City fansite and share new info about the game freely with wikia staff. I hope we can have a similar relationship between the Civilization wikia and Apolyton. :) My sites take up most of my time, and Apolyton especially needs a lot of work. I took over ownership earlier this year and haven't yet made a dent in the list of things that need to be fixed, let alone the ideas to implement list ... but the plan is to build it back to what it once was and then some. Perhaps later when I get things running smoothly I could help out here as well. Of course anyone is welcome to help fill out the Apolyton Civilization Wiki. It's brand new, but I plan on building it into a complete source of info about the Civilization series for the users of Apolyton. Josephseeley (talk) 23:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, nice to hear you've got a Wikia account. :) I wonder what exactly are your plans for the Apolyton Civilization Wiki? This wiki should be(come) a complete source of info about the Civilization series too, and we are also open for the users of Apolyton. And since you said you've got dozens of things to do, I wonder why start with something that'd basically be duplicate work compared to what is or will be found from here? Don't get me wrong, I'm not against options or choice, but I just find it would be better for the entire Civilization community if all sites worked together to form the best possible Civ resources, instead of creating their own, incomplete ones everywhere. Apolyton is a great site in all respects and I admire, for example, its active forums (something that this site has never achieved) and the constant flow of news. But I just don't see the point in creating a new wiki there. :/ —ZeroOne (talk) 19:39, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::There are many reasons why. Most important is that I've posted there for well over a decade and care about it. I posted there at it's heyday when it was the best resource for Civ fans, and have been sad to see it decline to being mostly an archive. ::As owner I have free reign to add features that I or our community would like to have, code them however I like. Also, I have economic incentive which allows me to spend much more time and invest money in it. I make my living off of the websites I run, and can work on them because of that. Otherwise it's a hobby that I don't have time for expanding upon. ::The wiki at Apolyton will be integrated with the forums at Apolyton in ways that integrating with wikia wouldn't be possible. The wiki itself can have features that wouldn't be possible on Wikia. And I'll be able to ensure the content stays up this time. ::Apolyton had wikis in the past which were lost because of technical problems. Other sites have had this happen as well. Sometimes the content is saved by moving it to a new site ... sometimes it's been lost. Wikia itself takes down content when it's not economically viable. (This last year for instance, they cleared out most of the Dragon City wiki because it was using too many server resources, and if the DC Admins hadn't been so willing to redo the work the wiki may have been lost entirely.) ::It's a lot of work, but it's fun. And I think the Civ community is best served by having lots of options. Something for everyone's tastes ... and backups just in case. Josephseeley (talk) 23:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for your detailed answer! I figured something along those lines indeed. I wish you and the Apolyton Wiki all the best then. :) Please drop me a note when you come up with some new and cool features -- or feel free to do that any other time as well, actually. I hope we can collaborate on something in the future, such as sharing some best practices at least, or something. I have, for example, found our usage of templates quite brilliant, I suggest you put your data into templates as well. That way if you want to, say, add all units of a game to a certain category, you only need to edit the template, not the 100 individual pages. Anyway, cheers! —ZeroOne (talk) 19:35, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the suggestion about templates. I'm still learning when it comes to what MediaWiki is capable of and it's markup, but wanted to get some information up as I'm going. I plan on having a central database for game info that can be accessed on the forums, wiki, and any other platform that ends up being on the site. ::::Will keep you updated. :) Josephseeley (talk) 22:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I haven't had as much time as I'd hoped to work on the site, but got a few things done. Thought you might like to see this: http://apolyton.net/showthread.php/207112-Civilization-Beyond-Earth-Virtues-Screen It runs off the same database as the Apolyton wiki, so update one and update both. Have some other BBCodes in the works for sharing the info from the wiki on the forums. 16:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Aeson, nice to hear from you again. :) Very cool, both the same database backend and the virtues screen on the forums! We've actually been developing something similar to your database using the recently activated Lua programming possibility in this wiki. We also intend to have all the hard data in just one place and just include it from all the pages that need it. There's not much CivBE data yet, but a good example is the List of units in CivRev2 page and the individual unit pages that all get their data from Module:Data/CivRev2/Units. And about the virtues screen, I've also considered making a similar image map with tooltips, but you beat me to it. :) (I'm not even sure if this wiki would support such a feature, but if it does, we'll make it eventually.) —ZeroOne (talk) 22:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Infobox values Nice try there. I tried this approach several times, including very recently, and even though it makes sense there seems to be no way to make it work, unfortunately. It really would solve everything. An alternative would be creating a sub-page for each value, such as pagename/v/name, pagename/gk/cost and so on. Essentially we'd be making a custom implementation of SMW. This could realistically be done with bots but in not sure if the Wikia system likes to be spammed by pages a few characters long. These pages should also ideally exist out of both the main and template namespace, I do believe we could have a data namespace. Food for thought. --Becer (talk) 15:24, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ha, thanks. Great minds fail alike. :I think the issue with SMW is not that it hogs server resources or anything like that. I got the impression from our last video chat that Wikia's version of Mediawiki is just so heavily modified that SMW just cannot be added into it anymore. :How would the infoboxes work with the values on different sub pages? One would just have to tell them what kind of subpages there may exist ("v", "gk" or "bnw"), I suppose? Then it would probe if any other values besides "v" had any values and then create a new tab based on that. I cannot tell if that would be any easier for anybody or any more flexible than the current system of having a "base" template? :If Lua scripting could be activated in this wiki, it might solve all our problems (provided that someone knew how to program in Lua, but that's a different matter..). :—ZeroOne (talk) 17:35, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Addition Hi ZeroOne! My name is Mike- I'm on the Gaming Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Civilization Wiki. Also, if you’re okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Grand Theft Auto Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide to help parents figure out if a game series is appropriate for their child. We try and put in a little more detail than just the ESRB rating, and tap into actual players who know how the game works, what the online experience is like, etc. Please let me know if you have any questions about any of this. We’re planning on setting up the pages over the next week or so, so I hope to hear back from you before then. Thanks! Cheers, Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Mike! I have nothing against including a parent page in this wiki too, if you guys have identified that there's a demand for one in general. Also, I'm sure we can at least supplement the page with more information if you just create the initial version. :Just one question: how are people supposed to find that parent page? I don't want any big banners pointing to it from the main page. The GTA Wiki has no incoming links to their parent page. Do you, like, have some central Wikia page that has links to all the parent pages out there? :—ZeroOne (talk) 17:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Brief return to the real world Our basketballers beat yours - but not by much!! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ha, yeah, that was a really tight game! Congrats. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 21:49, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi ZeroOne, just from our discussion in the other place. What we did on Nukapedia is setup an "official" email address that "those whom have a need get access to" have access to (given that its a Gmail account, this comes down to the 'crats and anyone that we "trust" who has a need - eg a longstanding user who wants to upload some videos to our Youtube channel). The Twitter account, Steam group, Facebook page, etc, all work on a similar basis. We list who has access on our admin page as a point of contact in case someone else needs access. I dont want to step on anyones toes, but I'm happy to setup the email and twitter thing if this is a model you'd like to go on with. Twitter can be added to the front page similarly to the element thats there. Newsblog works best if there's a "news" blog feed on the front. If you're not expecting many a single feed (tied to a news category) probably works best, but if more "community features" (like we have on Nukapedia - there's usually 2, and a third one that is usually kept hidden) come up, t can be divided further so real-news is on top, and "fun stuff" below it. With the "News" category being required in that, it stops just user general blogs appearing, and is thus easy to curate. If you guys are happy with me doing that, I can do a test blog this weekend if you like. As Deirdre Skye said... Eternity lies ahead of us, and behind. Time to drink our fill. Agent c (talk) 21:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Templates User_talk:TwoTailedFox#Your_new_templates :The idea was to create a dynamic Infobox-style template where it lays outputs (i.e. costs, pre-requisite technologies), in a style unique to each game (So, a building that costs 20 Production would show Civ3's production icon if it was a Civ3 building, and a Civ5 Production icon if it was from Civ 5).--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. We do already have separate infobox templates for the different games: see, for example Library (Civ1), Library (Civ3), Library (Civ4) and Library_(Civ5) as well as the respective templates Template:Building (Civ1), Template:Building (Civ3), Template:Building (Civ4) and Template:Building (Civ5). (Unfortunately Civ2 hasn't been getting much love...) Note that the Civ3 template is the newest one and using Lua. :) ::I don't really see the point in merging all those different templates into one, if that was your idea. The games are so different after all, and I think it would make them more difficult to maintain, being more error prone. ::If, however, you have an eye for graphic design, I'd be happy to see your ideas about styling the templates. Currently only the Alpha Centauri templates have a distinctive look. (See Secrets of the Manifolds (SMAC) for an example.) In the long run it'd be great to have a different visual style for the infoboxes of each game. But the styles should be planned well first and only then applied to all templates at once, when everyone is happy with the new designs. ::—ZeroOne (talk) 21:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) New Galleries Hey ZeroOne -- long time no speak! The game is finally out and things seem to be going swimmingly on the wiki. Just wanted to let you know that we have a new image gallery feature that replaces the old and tired one with something more aesthetically pleasing and functional. Do you think the Civilization wiki is interested in having this activated for their purposes? Let me know and we can get it working! Thanks, Matt Hadick (talk) 19:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Matt, good to hear from you again! Firaxicon was a real blast. :) The new galleries look great, go ahead and make the change! —ZeroOne (talk) 11:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Problems with LUA memory usage Hello ZeroOne, please to meet you. I'm Rodri_cyberdog, bureaucrat from Yu-Gi-Oh! Spanish Wiki (and Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks too). Well, I'm a programmer (in fact, computer engineer) and I'm learning to write on LUA. After many weeks, finally I wrote a functional module, but I worry about memory usage (15 Mb). I don't expect you understand what my code does, but I really need help on what I'm doing wrong: Module. I use this module to build this kind of articles: Test article. Could you help me? Thanks a lot --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, nice to meet you Rodri_cyberdog. :) Good to know there are other Wikia wikis with active Lua developers too! Does your memory usage cause any problems? If not, then this quote from Donald Knuth applies: ::"Programmers waste enormous amounts of time thinking about, or worrying about, the speed of noncritical parts of their programs, and these attempts at efficiency actually have a strong negative impact when debugging and maintenance are considered. We should forget about small efficiencies, say about 97% of the time: premature optimization is the root of all evil. Yet we should not pass up our opportunities in that critical 3%." :In other words: don't worry about it. If it works, don't try to optimize it prematurely. Cheers, :—ZeroOne (talk) 11:58, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering. A few users tell me that LUA template loads slower than Mediawiki template. I don't really see any improvement between both templates. Is it normal?. And this template is critical, because most of the articles on Yugioh Decks Wiki use it. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I cannot see any difference with the loading speed, but I'm pretty sure the Lua version is better than the Mediawiki version in all respects, including maintainability. You could use to confirm this with the Wikia staff if you want to be absolutely sure. —ZeroOne (talk) 20:58, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories Just started seeing the emails about the changes I was making, really sorry about the extra work! I'll make sure to avoid doing that from now on. Thank you for the patience. Irishww (talk) 22:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, mate! I'm just glad someone is helping. Nobody gets everything right the first time. ;) Keep up the good work! Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 06:59, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Infobox formatting Hi ZeroOne. I've recently started switching the various infobox templates to use the actual infobox class, mostly to add some space between the box and the surrounding text (especially noticeable in Monobook with full justification), but also for overall consistency. That was going well enough up until I hit Template:Building (Civ5), whereupon I started seeing the problems with using the existing class. Namely, it top-aligns by default, which makes rows like "Technology", with the large icon, look really odd. So, before I go any further, I thought I'd ask advice from an editor who's more experienced with this wiki. Am I better off only adding the margins as a style instead of using the infobox class, should the style on MediaWiki:Common.css be updated to middle-align by default, or is a new CSS class that only adds margins (and any other desired standards) the better way to go? – Robin Hood (talk) 16:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hey RobinHood! Thanks for your work so far and for your question. :) I don't know how and where the infobox class is used, and like you said, it'll probably interfere with something we've done with some other classes, so I wouldn't use it. My initial reaction is that I'd probably go for some entirely new class that can be added where necessary. container-with-margins or something similar. A single infobox class is not enough since we have (or should have) different looking infoboxes for different games. So far only SMAC and BE have their own styles, though. —ZeroOne (talk) 21:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, if you want to do that, I'll make the necessary changes once you've added it. I'm assuming you know how to do that yourself, but if you need any help setting it up, let me know. My CSS skills aren't top-of-the-line, but I certainly understand the basics. – Robin Hood (talk) 21:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::OK, I added a new class container-with-margins to with the definition of "margin-left: 1em;". How's that? Let me know if that's a bad value or you need something else or had something completely different in mind. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 21:31, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Works great for the Wikia skin, but you'll want to copy it to the Monobook skin as well (or just move it entirely to the Common.css I linked above). I'd also suggest adding margin-bottom:0.5em like the infobox class does, as the spacing can be a bit tight there, depending on how exactly things wrap. – Robin Hood (talk) 21:44, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::OK, you got it! —ZeroOne (talk) 21:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Perfect! Looks good now in both skins. I'm in the middle of something else right now (or I'm supposed to be...people keep distracting me :Þ), but I'll try to update the templates I've done so far later today or sometime tomorrow. – Robin Hood (talk) 22:03, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Cool, no worries! Ha, good old Monobook. :) I had almost forgotten about it already... Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 22:07, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Image rename, again This one will probably be a real pain in the neck, so I understand if you decline. I would like all these images renamed, please. Thanks! Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :ZeroOne: I know I'm relatively new here, but I've got a multi-purpose bot available that could do this. It's been active for several years on UESP if you'd like proof that it's legit. If you'd like, I can create an account for it here and you can assign it bot privileges, then I'll have it rename the files above. If not, that's fine too. – Robin Hood (talk) 02:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC)